


don’t say love.

by demispencie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Psychological Trauma, Reader-Insert, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demispencie/pseuds/demispencie
Summary: why draco never says "i love you".no use of ( y/n ) , and no physical descriptions , so you can think of yourself as the character he's talking about , or imagine yourself as another character.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	don’t say love.

**Author's Note:**

> i promise there is no use of ( y/n ) here , so no need to panic ! i also edited some stuff out , so if you are aro / ace , this can work as a friendship / platonic relationship fic :)
> 
> grab some tissues , hopefully i do my newfound comfort character some justice :')

_don't say love._

being with draco was always a handful.

you never expected any less , he was draco malfoy after all .

but after a while you began to notice something .

_he never said i love you._

you never blamed him of course , it wasn't an easy thing to say , but as you paid attention more and more to the little things , the ache in your heart grew.

when you flinched in arguments , his eyes would flash in fear , and often he'd put up his hands as if to block a blow .

_"draco , i would never hurt you , please put your hands down , i promise it's alright."_

_"right... sorry."_

when he did something wrong or hurt someone , he'd often send himself into a spiral when you'd try to comfort him.

_"i'm so sorry , you deserve better than this . not this foul reputation for associating with me."_

_"draco . i choose to be around you . i don't care what anyone else thinks."_

_"but i hurt people."_

_"yes. and i don't agree with it. i won't tolerate everything you do , but i will hold you accountable , because inside draco , **you are good**."_

when the house began talking about family plans , you noticed his fear of going back , and his rejection of your offers to stay.

_"oi_ _, draco , you goin' back home mate ? "_

" _not unless father sends another owl."_

 _"aw , malfoy don't you wanna be home with your mummy_ _? "_

_"shove off goyle. we can stay in the dorms if you want , draco."_

_"i think not."_

when exams came around and you offered your help , you noticed his surprise in your sincerity.

" _i'm gonna fail these bloody o.w.l's."_

_"i can help you with transfiguration and potions if you'd like. my scores have always been near perfect."_

" _oh.. no that's alright , i don't think i'd be able to give anything in return."_

" _i don't expect anything in return , draco. this just gives me an excuse to spend more time with you."_

" _you.. want to spend time with me ? "_

when it came to physical contact , well...

_"why are you holding my hand?"_

_"oh shit , i'm so sorry i didn't mean t-"_

_"no don't apologise , i don't mind it.. but why?"_

" _truthfully ? you make me feel safe."_

_"can i hug you ? "_

_"oh.. uh yeah ? "_

_"draco , i don't mind if you say no."_

_"no , no , i...i want you to."_

and when you said those three words ,

_"i love you."_

_"don't say love."_

that's when you finally realized it.

_**draco never said it because he didn't know what it meant or how it felt.** _

_**until you.** _

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh stop my heart actually hurts ??? anyways listen to "say love" by james tw , that's the song this was based off on :)
> 
> feedback and criticism is welcomed ! find me @reidsjcreau on instagram <3


End file.
